No temas, estoy aquí
by Crossing Skies
Summary: ¿Cómo nos cambia un contacto con la locura? ¿Somos tan insensibles a los horrores que nos rodean como creemos? ¿Puede nuestra mente corromperse por los actos de los demás? Esta es la historia de como la locura contamina poco a poco la mente de los hombres, como una epidemia, y se extiende por el mundo. Las categorías están mal, no sé cambiarlas.
1. Chapter 1

Buenas; me presento por primera vez en esta página con una historia original que presenté a un concurso en otra página de fanfics. Me descalificaron porque solo debía tener un capítulo, me pasé de entusiasta. Estoy bastante orgullosa de éste primer intento pero como siempre, se puede mejorar. Espero opinen sobre lo que ven mal y aquello que les guste.

Brofist

Andrés Suárez se pasa la mano por la cara, está cansado de tras dos días sin dormir, trabajando en su último caso, terminando de escribir el informe que debía presentar. Cuanto más repasaba sus notas, más inverosímil encontraba la historia, todo le parece una pesadilla ahora que ha terminado.

El comisario entra en la sala, con una carpeta amarilla en la mano. La tira sobre la mesa y mira al ex policía. Se sienta tranquilamente frente a Andrés, en silencio. Él le mira mientras lo hace.

- Bueno, he leído sus notas y todo me parece… no sabría qué palabra usar, incoherentes – el comisario abre la carpeta y saca varios papeles – Cito textualmente: "_puede que me estén siguiendo_" "_alguien me susurraba anoche_" "_me dicen cosas que no entiendo pero una frase se repite siempre, no temas, estoy aquí_"

El comisario cierra la carpeta y le mira fijamente.

- ¿Me puede explicar qué significan estas notas? Estaban dentro del caso de Luisa Beltrán.

- Son notas personales – le contesta Andrés, molesto porque hubieran hurgado en sus cosas.

- Suárez, lleva dos meses fuera de servicio. Sus notas no explican lo que sucedió esa noche. Encontró a la niña en su casa, sí, pero desde que la encuentra hasta que pide refuerzos pasa media hora. ¿Qué sucedió durante ese tiempo?

El comisario mira inquisitivamente al policía. Andrés no quiere hablar de lo que sucedió, no está preparado aún. Lleva todo ese tiempo yendo a terapia, tratando de ahuyentar sus fantasmas. Los mismos que le atormenta cada noche, esperándole en la oscuridad.

- No sé, no recuerdo el momento – contesta.

- Cuéntemelo, desde el principio – le ordena el comisario y Andrés se da cuenta de que no podrá evadirse.

Miércoles 21 de Octubre 2012

Luisa volvía del instituto con su mejor amiga, Carmen. Hablaban sobre una próxima fiesta de cumpleaños de un amigo común. Se despidieron en un cruce y cada una se fue a su casa. Caminó tranquilamente con los cascos puestos, escuchando música, la última canción de su grupo favorito.

Cruzó la esquina y se preocupó al ver un coche de policía en la puerta de su casa. Un par de vecinos miraban curiosos lo que ocurría pero todo parecía tranquilo. Ella fue hasta su casa a paso rápido y entró con su llave. Dos agentes de policía estaban en el salón junto a su madre. Luisa la miró asustada por lo que pudiera haber pasado aunque su madre estaba bien.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó

- Cariño, estos son los agentes Ruiz y Suárez – le explicó su madre – Les he llamado porque… alguien ha matado a Rocky.

Luisa abrió la boca con sorpresa. Rocky era su perro, su mejor amigo, el mejor animal del mundo, un cachorro de pastor alemán al que le encantaba jugar a la pelota por la tarde. La niña fue al patio trasero seguida por su madre y los policías, con las lágrimas en los ojos e incrédula ante tan mala noticia. Recorrió el patio con la mirada hasta el enorme árbol del centro. Corrió hasta él y lo rodeó. Se tapó la boca y sufrió arcadas al verle. Su madre la abrazó y trató de alejarla de allí.

- Cariño, no deberías haber visto esto – la consoló también llorando.

Rocky, el joven perro, estaba ahorcado sobre una de las ramas. Le habían atado las patas delanteras a la cabeza y practicado un corte en el vientre. Sus tripas asomaban por la incisión. Luisa sollozaba en los brazos de su madre y los policías las devolvieron a la casa.

- No se preocupen, encontraremos a quien hizo esto – aseguró Ruíz mirando a Suárez. La mujer asintió acunando a su hija sobre su pecho.

Luisa escuchaba los platos en el comedor, sus padres estaban poniendo la mesa y hablando en susurros sobre lo ocurrido. No podía distinguir sus palabras pero sabía que hablaban sobre el perro. Chachito, su gato blanco, saltó sobre el sofá y maulló bajito. Luisa lo cogió y le hizo mimitos a lo que el animal respondió con ronroneos. No podía creerse que hubieran matado a su perro. Debía haber sido un desalmado, un asesino sin escrúpulos. La llamaron para comer y fue obediente.

- ¿Qué tal el colegio, Luisa? – le preguntó su padre.

- Bien – respondió mirando su plato, no tenía hambre.

- ¿Hoy no tenías un examen? Espero que te haya salido bien – sonrió su madre.

- No tengo hambre.

Se levantó de la mesa y subió a su habitación. Se tiró sobre la cama y se tapó con las sábanas hasta la cabeza. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando empezó a escuchar susurros, pensó que serían sus padres en la habitación de al lado por lo que no le dio importancia.

- Shh, shh, shh, no temas, estoy aquí.

Abrió los ojos. Ya no podía cerrarlos. Estaba pasando otra vez, como cada noche. Las voces se alzaban desde debajo de la cama, por las paredes, saliendo del armario entreabierto. Susurraban, se escondían y volvían de nuevo, como serpientes.

- Shh, shh, ya está despierta. Nos está escuchando. Shh – susurraban, siseaban, decían entre dientes distintos tonos de voz – La zorra nos escucha. Zorra, puta. Todo es culpa tuya.

Luisa temblaba en la cama o creía hacerlo porque no podía mover ningún músculo de su cuerpo. Ya no sabía si dormía o estaba despierta. Todas las noches escuchaba las voces, la insultaban, la atemorizaban pero hoy eran especialmente fuertes. Empezó a notar pinchazos, como si le tirasen pellizcos en las piernas y subían por su cuerpo.

- Hija de perra, no temas, estoy aquí – le parecía que le susurraban al oído, casi podía sentir un aliento en la oreja, no, podía jurar que lo sentía de verdad. Se echó a llorar de miedo – No llores, eso no soluciona nada, puerca. Todo es culpa tuya. Eres una zorra mala, nosotros lo sabemos.

La atormentaban. Llevaban once años haciéndolo, se había acostumbrado pero esto era distinto. Las voces eran más agresivas. Y tan pronto como había comenzado, terminó. De pronto pudo moverse y de un salto se puso de pie en la cama. Miró a todos lados pero no veía nada en la oscuridad. Saltó al suelo, lejos de la cama por si aquellas voces decidían salir de debajo del colchón y atraparla para siempre. Corrió al cuarto de sus padres.

Domingo 25 de Octubre 2012

- Cariño, me tengo que ir ya o perderé el avión.

Su padre besó en la coronilla a Luisa que desayunaba una tostada, con calma, de quien no tiene nada importante que hacer un domingo a la mañana. Se despidió el padre y salió por la puerta. La madre le puso a su hija el vaso de leche delante para que no se olvidase tomárselo. La madre miró sorprendida a su marido al verle entrar de nuevo en la cocina.

- ¿Se te ha olvidado algo? – le preguntó.

- Voy a llamar a la policía, esto se está poniendo feo – dijo seriedad cogiendo el teléfono.

A los quince minutos aparecieron Suárez y Ruíz de nuevo. Nada más llegar a la casa se encontraron con el marido en la puerta esperando. Se bajaron del coche patrulla poniéndose bien las gorras. No necesitaron preguntar qué había ocurrido.

- Mi mujer y mi hija están dentro. Luisa no sabe lo que ha pasado y no quiero que se entere aún – les dijo el hombre a los policías.

- Seremos discretos no se preocupe – aseguró Ruíz.

Se acercaron a la puerta principal de la casa. Un gato blanco colgaba ahorcado de la lámpara de la entrada, con las patas atadas a la cabeza y un corte similar al perro en el vientre. La sangre del animal aún chorreaba la alfombrilla.

- ¿Qué opinas? – preguntó Ruíz a su compañero, más joven.

- Una amenaza. Puede que estén amenazando a la familia.

- Debe de ser eso – asintió el policía no demasiado convencido.

- ¿Hay algún vecino que esté descontento o haya tenido alguna discusión con ustedes? – le preguntó Suárez al marido.

- No, no que yo sepa. Nunca hemos tenido problemas con los demás vecinos.

Los dos policías intercambiaron una mirada. La situación no pintaba bien. El caso se estaba volviendo más espinoso de lo que habían pensado en el principio.

Ese mismo día, pocas horas después.

Luisa lloraba en casa de su mejor amiga, Carmen, acompañada también de su amigo desde la infancia, Lucas. Se lamentaba de que sus dos animales preferidos hubieran muerto de una manera tan horrible, los quería muchísimos y la angustia que sentía solo la soltaba llorando. Carmen la abrazaba y Lucas le palmeaba la espalda.

- No lo recuerdes más.

- Es que tenías que haberlo visto – exclamó entre hipidos por los sollozos – Tan inmóviles, colgados…

Rompió a llorar otra vez. Carmen se la pasó a Lucas y se levantó a por un cuaderno.

- Venga, no llores. Además tienes que ayudarme – le sonrió la chica tendiéndole el cuaderno y un boli – Tenemos que preparar el cumpleaños de nuestra tutora ¿recuerdas? Es este martes.

La chica se limpió las lágrimas y empezó a escribir lo que su amiga le decía.

- ¿Cómo podéis hacerle una sorpresa? Es una bruja que me suspendió – dijo molesto Lucas – A ti también te suspendió – dijo señalando a Luisa.

- Es muy buena gente y suspendí porque no estudié.

Lucas la miró incrédulo y trató de discutir. Carmen le dijo que se callase y lo apartó de la conversación que mantenían las dos chicas. El chico salió de la habitación realmente molesto.


	2. Chapter 2

Andrés Sánchez mira al comisario. Le ha contado el asesinato de los animales pero no le dicho que ya tenía sospechas, lo vio en sus ojos el primer día que fue a esa casa.

- ¿Qué pasó después? Me dijeron que Ruiz pidió la asistencia de un psicoanalista – comenta el comisario mirando sus notas – El Dr. Ochoa, si no me equivoco.

- Sí, fue muy importante en el caso.

Lunes 26 de Octubre 2012

Andrés entró en el despacho que compartía con su compañero. Ruíz estaba sentado en su mesa frente a un hombre de aspecto profesional, cincuentón, moreno y con un rostro agradable.

- Andrés, éste es el Dr. Ochoa. Es un viejo amigo de la facultad, fuimos juntos a varios seminarios.

- Hola, un gusto – dijo el psicoanalista estrechando la mano del joven policía. Andrés asintió como saludo.

- Le he pedido que nos ayude en el caso.

- Son unos animales muertos. Algún vecino estará molesto con ellos – Andrés se sentó en su escritorio, incómodo por la presencia del doctor – No me parece demasiado complicado que le pillemos.

- He visto las fotos que me mandaste, Luis – dijo el doctor volviéndose hacia Ruíz – Esto no es el trabajo de un aficionado. Por la posición de los animales, los cortes, no es algo que haya hecho de forma impulsiva. Esto es algo calculado.

Extendieron las fotografías sobre la mesa. Andrés se acercó curioso para observar como trabajaba el hombre. Todas las fotografías tenían cosas escritas, algunas partes señaladas en rojo, palabras que el policía no conocía su significado. Todo en jerga médica.

- A los animales les ahorcaron de forma suave, evitando que se rompieran el cuello. Después les hicieron esa raja en el vientre para que se desangraran.

- El perro murió por asfixia y el gato desangrado. Ambas muertes horribles – apuntó Ruíz.

- Así es – continuó Ochoa – Esperaron a que muriera y después les arrancaron el corazón. Lo que hicieron con ellos es un misterio.

- ¿Y qué opina tras todos sus años de investigación? – preguntó Suárez, escéptico de algo tan macabro.

- ¿Sabe cual es mi especialidad, joven? Trabajo en el psiquiátrico de Barcelona, en la unidad de trastornos mentales agresivos. Cuando usted estaba en pañales, yo ya escribía mi tesis doctoral. Preste atención y quizás aprenda algo. Todo este trabajo está hecho por una mente trastornada.

- ¿Tenemos que perseguir a un loco?

- ¿Loco? Solo el que ignora a su sentido común es un loco. Las personas a las que trato tienen una actividad cerebral diferente, yo los trato con educación y así los reinserto en la sociedad.

- Comprenderá que no todos pueden reinsertarse. No, los más agresivos.

- Eso lo piensa usted, un ignorante. Elegí esta vocación porque nunca pierdo la esperanza y, hasta hoy, no he encontrado ningún enfermo al que no pueda curar.

- ¿Me quiere decir que podría tratar a cualquier psicópata? – pregunta burlón Andrés.

- Mire, Suárez. A nuestra manera, todos somos psicópatas. El arte, la música, el cine, la escritura, son maneras de dejar que nuestra locura fluya de forma controlada, pero en ocasiones eso no es suficiente y se producen brotes agresivos. El psicópata más peligroso no es el que ha asesinado sino el que aún no lo ha hecho porque es una bomba de relojería – dijo con voz lúgubre, produciéndole escalofríos a Andrés – Dígame, Suárez, ¿cuándo explotará usted?

Martes 27 de Octubre 2012

El patio del colegio estaba lleno de alumnos. Aparcados frente al edificio esperaban varios coches de policía. Los niños se movían nerviosos de un lado a otro comentando lo que había sucedido. Andrés seguía a Ruíz pasando los controles policiales. Habían acordonado los pasillos alrededor de la clase de cuarto A, secundaria. Un grupo de alumnos hablaban en voz baja en el pasillo continuo. Andrés distinguió a Luisa dentro del grupo, junto a un chico. El Dr. Ochoa apareció a su lado sobresaltándolo.

- Parecido a los anteriores pero este asesinato tiene algo distinto.

Condujo a los policías al interior del aula. Una mujer joven colgaba ahorcada de uno de los ventiladores. La sangre que caía desde su torso formaba un charco a sus pies. Tenía las manos atadas a la cabeza. Alguien había escrito en la pizarra con sangre, "_No podrás suspendernos más_"

- Las manos atadas a la cabeza son un signo de sumisión, vulnerabilidad. La frase en la escena del crimen es algo nuevo – explicaba el psicoanalista – La escribe con sangre para demostrar su superioridad. Se ha aburrido de estar en el anonimato.

Se acercó un técnico de la policía y les dijo que la sangre de la pizarra no era de la maestra sino de una segunda víctima. Ruíz recibió un aviso por el walkie-talkie y le dijeron que había aparecido otra chica muerta en su casa, de la misma forma. Salieron corriendo hacia el otro lugar del crimen.

Luisa miraba el álbum que sostenía entre las piernas. Miraba las fotos que recogían su amistad con Carmen, la chica que había aparecido asesinada, ahorcada, bajo un árbol del parque donde se habían conocido. Habían sido amigas desde que coincidieron en la misma clase en tercero de secundaria. Lucas estaba a su lado.

- Está en un sitio mejor – la reconfortó.

- ¿Quién pudo hacerle eso? Es horrible. Todo empezó con mis animales y ahora… - se secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

- ¿Sigues escuchando esas voces cuando duermes? – le preguntó suavemente, la chica asintió – Bueno, no creo pero… todo está pasando a tu alrededor, quiero decir, que… ¿no podrías ser tú?

Luisa le miró horrorizado. Le gritó insultos por haberle dicho eso y le golpeó con los puños cerrados.

- ¡Recuerda esa vez que fuimos de campamento! – le dijo inmovilizándola – Esas voces te dijeron que quemases la cabaña. Te levantaste sonámbula y encendiste las cerillas, si no te hubiese parado todos habríamos ardido.

Luisa dejó de forcejear. Era cierto, varias veces le habían dicho que caminaba sonámbula, cuando ella creía oír las voces. Una vez asustó a sus padres apareciendo en su habitación con un cuchillo en la mano. Ella nunca recordaba nada, se despertaba en su cama. Lloró de nuevo asustada por la posibilidad de que hubiera sido ella la que les había matado. Lucas la abrazó, consolándola, diciéndole que todo iría bien y él le protegería.

- Siempre estaremos juntos, no te preocupes, aunque seas una asesina – Luisa lloró más fuerte por la afirmación del chico.


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas; me gustaría saber qué les pareció esta corta historia original (no sabía que aquí no se ponían historias sin relación con ninguna serie/película/libro/videojuego pero ya que está no la quitaré) ^^

Disfruten

El comisario le mira preocupado, sospecha del estado mental del ex policía. Presiona un poco más pero Andrés parece sumido en sus pensamientos, no contesta. Irritado, el comisario golpea la mesa con la carpeta.

- Suárez, atienda. ¿Qué ocurrió esa noche? ¿Qué ocurrió en la casa de los Beltrán? ¿Cómo murió Ruíz? – le pregunta agresivamente el comisario.

- Ochoa tenía razón – susurra – Todos somos unos psicópatas, solo esperamos el momento de estallar. Ochoa tenía razón – comienza a reírse con locura y el comisario se asusta - ¡Ese maldito científico tenía razón! ¡Condenado hijo de puta!

Andrés se lanza sobre el pobre comisario y lo agarra del cuello de la camisa, antes de que pueda sacar el arma. Dos agentes entra en la sala y se lo llevan a rastras mientras el ex policía sigue renegando contra el doctor, quien también murió en la matanza. La risa enfermiza de Andrés resuena por los pasillos de la comisaría, clavándose en el alma del comisario.

Viernes 30 de Octubre 2012

Andrés caminaba hasta su despacho. Las imágenes de los asesinatos le torturaban durante la noche, creía estar inmunizado a la muerte después de dos años en el cuerpo de seguridad nacional pero este caso le había trastornado más que los anteriores. No lo comprendía. Aún podía ver la frase escrita con sangre en aquel banco del parque, junto al cadáver de la adolescente Carmen. "_Nunca nos separarás_" Había algo tan macabro en aquella simple oración que no podía sacarla de su cabeza. Abrió la puerta de la sala y encontró a Ochoa y Ruíz trabajando frente a una pizarra que contenía todas las fotos y motivaciones posibles del asesino. Aún no tenían ningún sospechoso.

- Me intriga esta mente. Todo este trabajo es brillante – decía el doctor. A Suárez se le ocurrían otros adjetivos antes que "brillante" – Los asesinatos contienen símbolos de distintas culturas y crímenes anteriores. Las palabras en sangre, la forma de colgar los cuerpos, los cortes, que desaparezcan los corazones de las víctimas. Todo son referencias a distintos criminales. Es como si todos ellos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para crear un comité de asesinatos.

- Muy desagradable todo – intervino Suárez.

- De nuevo se queda en la corteza de todo. No vea los crímenes como algo negativo, a su manera son obras de arte – ambos policías se miraron frunciendo el ceño – No quiero decir que esté de acuerdo con ello, sino que reflejan la personalidad del autor, nos ayudan a cogerle.

Ruíz asintió no demasiado convencido. En ese momento apareció un agente y les informó de que habían llamado de casa de los Beltrán por una emergencia. Los tres hombres recogieron sus abrigos y se pusieron en camino hacia el lugar.

Sábado 31 de Octubre 2012 Madrugada

Luisa se acunaba abrazada sobre sí misma, sentada en una esquina del salón. Habían aparecido los dos policías que llevaban el caso de sus animales. Habría sido mejor que jamás hubieran venido. Adelante. Atrás, adelante, atrás. Se acunaba insistentemente, murmurando entre dientes. Tratando de ignorar las voces.

- Shh, shh, no temas, estoy aquí – le parecía que susurraban en sus oídos – Todo es culpa tuya, zorra. Zorra, hija de puta. Todos murieron por tu culpa, tú nos lo ordenaste. Puta. Eres una puta vestida de niña.

- ¡Callaos! – gritó tapándose los oídos como si así no las escuchase. Las voces se rieron con maldad.

Andrés abrió los ojos poco a poco. Se sentía mareado e incómodo, como si se hubiese dormido en una situación extraña. Intentó mover las manos y los pies pero se encontró atado. Levantó la cabeza y miró a todos lados sorprendido. Ahogó un grito de terror y saltó sobre la silla en la que estaba atado. La escena que se desarrollaba ante él era digna de las peores películas de horror. Dos adultos estaban tirados en el suelo, con numerosas cuchilladas en su cuerpo. Los conocía, eran los padres de Luisa, la chica del caso.

La sangre salía oscura de los cortes de sus cuerpos. No podía apartar los ojos de ellos. Se revolvió asustado en la silla, empezó a temblar de forma convulsiva. Algo llamó su atención, miró hacia el techo. Esta vez sí gritó y cayó hacia atrás en un débil intento de huir. Su compañero Ruíz colgaba ahorcado del techo, con los brazos atados a la cabeza. Estaba muy pálido, con los ojos sin vida clavados en Andrés. El hombre sintió como los sollozos subían por su garganta pero el miedo era tan grande que no podía emitir ningún sonido.

Una figura familiar apareció a su derecha pero no pudo distinguirla por las lágrimas que empeñaban sus ojos hasta que estuvo muy cerca. Se aterrorizó aún más al ver a la joven Luisa, vestida con un camisón de dormir cubierto de sangre. Sus ojos tenían un brillo enfermizo, miraba a su alrededor y no parecía ver nada. Era la viva imagen de la locura. Levantó al policía con esfuerzo y lo puso de nuevo frente a la horrible escena de muerte.

- No temas, estoy aquí. No temas, estoy aquí – susurraba, paseando alrededor del policía.

- Luisa, ayúdame, desátame, rápido.

- Cállate, puta. No lo escuches. Zorra, eres una zorra – murmuraba entre dientes.

Se escucharon pasos en la escalera y apareció un joven bajando. Sonrió al ver al policía despierto. Llevaba las manos y la ropa manchadas de sangre. Se había pintado dos rayas en la cara simulando ser un indio. Tras él llegó Ochoa. Andrés se sorprendió al verlo allí, no comprendía su participación en todo el asunto. El joven se movía nervioso por la estancia, como un león enjaulado, moviendo el cuchillo que llevaba en la mano. Se acercó al cuerpo del policía ahorcado y clavó el cuchillo en el pecho de Ruíz. Andrés gritó asqueado y vomitó en su regazo al ver la sangre de su compañero manchando al niño.

- ¿Qué cojones? ¡Ochoa, llame a la policía! – le pidió con la voz ahogada por la angustia.

- ¡Cállese, estúpido! No comprende nada de esto. El arte reside en su manera de actuar. Cuando aparecimos le cortamos en pleno proceso, debe terminarlo, debe hacerlo – el tono de su voz fue bajando conforme hablaba. Suárez se percató de la cámara que sostenía en sus manos – Solo así entenderemos como trabaja su mente, su motivación.

- ¡Está loco! ¡Es un jodido asesino!

- ¡Yo no estoy loco! – saltó violentamente el doctor - ¡Es usted el único loco aquí! Se molesta en impedir que los artistas realicen su trabajo.

El chico se vuelve, con algo rojo y sangrante en la mano. El corazón de Ruíz. Andrés tuvo que desviar la mirada para no volver a vomitar. Miró a la chica, que estaba sentada junto a su madre, susurrando.

- No temas, estoy aquí – decía una y otra vez.

- Luisa – el chico se puso a su lado – Luisa no te preocupes, ya no podrán separarnos. Estos malditos policías estarán muertos. Ahora vuelvo.

El chico salió del lugar seguido por el lunático de Ochoa, que le grababa con la cámara. Andrés esperó hasta que se fueron para llamar a la niña. Luisa pareció despertar de un trance, miró a su alrededor y su rostro cambió de ensoñación a terror puro. El policía la llamó rápidamente para que no chillase.

- Ayúdame, desátame o llama a la policía.

- Es Lucas – dijo la niña mirándole con locura en los ojos – Los mató a todos porque los quería, él piensa que se interponían entre nosotros. ¡Callaos, callaos! – gritó asustando al policía, hablando con sus voces imaginarias.

El policía saltó acercándose al teléfono que había en la mesa cercana. Lo descolgó con el pie y llamó a la comisaría.

- Soy el agente Suárez, manden un coche al 21 de la calle Fragata ahora mismo. Ha habido un asesinato…

Sintió como lo tiraban hacia atrás. Cayó al suelo y Lucas se subió sobre él. Le miró con locura acercando su rostro al del policía.

- Nos quieres separar ¡Quieres que no me acerque a Luisa! ¿La quieres para ti cerdo, pedófilo? – le golpeó en la cara con el mango del cuchillo, el policía no podía decir nada entre la confusión y el peso del muchacho sobre su pecho, que le impedía respirar - ¿Tú quieres verla desnuda? ¿Eh? ¿Montarla? ¿Ya lo has hecho? ¡Luisa!

La chica seguía sentada murmurando entre dientes, ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ochoa estaba haciendo un nudo con una cuerda. La pasó sobre un agujero hecho en el techo y quedó colgando, igual que una horca. Andrés lo miraba aterrorizado, por el brillo suicida en los ojos del doctor y la agresividad del niño que tenía encima. Lucas le cogió el rostro al policía y le obligó a ver como Ochoa se colgaba. Andrés gritó llamando al psicoanalista, para que entrase en razón pero derribó la mesa sobre la que se sostenía y terminó ahorcado.

- Mira a tu compañero – le señaló al doctor – Él sí entiende lo que ocurre, nuestro amor. Tú eres el enfermo, que persigues a una niña, la miras mientras se ducha, matas a su mejor amiga y a sus animales – Lucas fue culpando a Andrés de todos los crímenes que había cometido – No es culpa mía, no es culpa mía.

El chico se echó a llorar de improviso sobre el pecho del policía. Este contuvo la respiración sorprendido por el cambió de ánimo del chaval. Era emocionalmente inestable y eso era lo peor que le podía pasar.

- No es culpa tuya, lo sé – le siguió la corriente – Desátame y yo se lo explicaré a la policía.

- ¡No! Es culpa tuya.

El chico golpeó a Andrés en la cabeza con el mango del cuchillo y el policía se desmayó. Después de eso se despertó en el hospital. Lucas había desaparecido y a Luisa la habían internado en un psiquiátrico.

2 de noviembre de 2012

El comisario se ha decidido a visitar el psiquiátrico de León, conocido por sus terapias para trastornos bipolares. Una semana después de hablar con Suarez lo habían encontrado muerto en su piso. No había podido con el horror de ver a su compañero muerto y se había suicidado cortándose las venas. Todo el caso y sus consecuencias despertaron la curiosidad del comisario y por eso camina por los pasillos, guiado por un enfermero, hacia la habitación de Luisa Beltrán, la única superviviente.

El enfermero le abre la puerta y le deja pasar. El comisario mira la habitación, totalmente acolchada. La niña está sentada, vestida con una camisa de fuerza. Mira un punto inexistente de la pared.

- Luisa, soy el comisario Gómez – la niña no parece enterarse de nada – Quiero preguntarte sobre la noche del 30 de Octubre.

- Shh, shh, no temas, estoy aquí – susurra.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- Ellos decían que estaba loca. No es cierto. Lucas. Él me culpaba de todo, él dijo que yo le había ordenado que lo hiciese. Está cerca. Cerca. Cerca – niega con la cabeza mientras habla – Me hablan, me hablan. Shh. Zorra. No le cuentes más.

El comisario siente un creciente temor. Algo en esa niña le parece escalofriante, tiene un aire escalofriante que le hace recordar las muertes de sus hombres y los asesinatos sobre los que ha leído. Sale de allí lo más rápido posible, con el corazón acelerado. Con la sensación de que alguien le persigue. Recuerda entonces las palabras de Andrés:

"_Todo empezó con la paranoia y las voces. Puede que Ochoa tuviese razón, todos somos unos psicópatas. Solo esperamos el momento para estallar. ¿Cuál será su momento, comisario?"_


End file.
